fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jedi Who Knew Too Much
With the perpetrator of the Temple bombing having been apprehended, the Jedi turn their attention to other matters. Master Yoda must give a eulogy for the six Jedi who died during the explosion, as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee look on. During the eulogy, Tano notices that Offee is deeply grieving, and asks whether she was close to one of the fallen. Offee reveals that she was a training companion of Tutso Mara, as Yoda exhorts those present to "live for the living." The funeral over, Skywalker, Tano, and Offee return to their duties along with Admiral Tarkin. When Tarkin reveals that Letta Turmond, the bomber of the Temple, has been taken into military custody, Tano protests that Turmond should have remained in Jedi custody. As she begins to lose her temper, Skywalker calms her, but not before she voices strong opinions of Turmond's guilt and need for punishment. After Tarkin enters a turbolift, Offee departs, saying she has much to do. Skywalker, seeing though this statement, tells Tano to go comfort her. Entering the lift with Tarkin, he sighs that in many ways Tano has yet to grow up. In the midst of a conversation on the importance of moving past one's emotions as a Jedi, Tano is called away from Offee by Skywlker, due to a need to be in the war room. Once there, she finds out that Obi-Wan Kenobi is reporting an attack by the Separatists on the Saleucami planets. In the middle of this presentation, Tarkin calls in, reporting that Letta Turmond is asking to talk to Commander Tano, and insisting on speaking only to her. Surprised, Tano agrees to go. Arriving at the facility, Tano is congratulated by the clones for capturing Turmond, then asked to leave her technology behind in the safe box, according to procedure. The clones then escort her to Turmond's cell, where she reveals that she was told to speak to Tano if she needed help. Still skeptical but intrigued, Tano asks for privacy when it becomes clear Turmond does not want to speak in public. Once the clones close the door, Turmond reveals that the idea of bombing of the Temple was not her idea. Instead, she was only the instrument--a Jedi gave her the plan of feeding the nano-droids to her husband Jackar Bowmani and then igniting the resulting bomb. When Tano asks her to explain, Turmond reveals that many believe the Jedi have become weapons of war and not peacekeepers, and claims that a Jedi agreed with this view and bombed the Temple to make a statement. She fears that this Jedi can reach her even within the security facility, and asks Tano for protection. Tano does not explicitly make a promise, but presses Turmond for information. Just as Turmond is about to reveal the name, however, she is grabbed in a Force choke and dies despite everything Tano does to help. Meanwhile, the clones notice the security camera stream, which appears to show Tano choking Turmond. They rush into the cell to find Turmond already dead, and consequently arrest Tano as the only suspect. Tarkin later arrives to inform Tano that she is definitely the only suspect, and shows her the video recording of Turmond's death, which has no audio recording to accompany it. Later, when Skywalker attempts to see Tano, it is revealed that Tarkin has placed her in quarantine, allowing no one to speak to her. Skywalker is tempted to attack and force his way in, but masters his anger and leaves peacefully. A few days later, Tano notices a key card lying outside of her cell. Believing it to be the work of her master, she uses it to free herself. However, as she makes her way through the corridors, she comes upon three wounded clones. Concerned, she realizes that it might not be Skywalker who is helping her. Suddenly she notices her lightsaber and comlink lying next to the clones. As she uses her comlink to try to find out who is helping her, Commander Fox comes through the door. At first, she attempts to explain it was not her fault, but Fox slaps the emergency alert button, and Tano takes off down the corridors. Fox is about to give a comlink alert with warning to shoot on sight, but Skywalker remands the order and tells Captain Rex, who has entered with him, to change the order to "armed and dangerous." He attempts to call out to his Padawan, asking her to return and await judgment. Despite the fact that he trusts her, she explains that he is really the only one who believes in her, and thus keeps running. Skywalker tells the clones to capture her but keep her alive. There is a massive search for her, though she remains unspotted until a squadron of clones notice her on top of a statue outside the security facility. A chase then ensues, in which she runs into the industrial areas in an attempt to shake off the clones. Using transports and infantry, the clones work to surround her, constantly bombarding her with stun bolts that she deflects with her lightsaber and shoto until she loses her shoto during an RPG blast. Eventually, they surround her, but she makes a Force Jump onto a nearby pipe, cuts a hole in, and escapes through the pipe system. The clones and Skywalker follow, but she evades all but him. Finally, he catches up with her at one outlet, where the pipe opens up onto a vertical shaft through which ships are traveling. At first, Tano unleashes her frustration at Skywalker not helping her, but he explains that it would have only confirmed her apparent guilt for him to force his way in. He asks her to surrender her lightsaber and return with him, but she refuses, saying that she will not take the punishment for something she did not do. As Rex and Fox come down the tunnel behind her master, she asks him to trust her, and jumps out of the pipe onto a passing ship, thus making her escape. Category:Fan Fiction